Nothing left to lose
by Sara Kovac
Summary: Tras los primeros seis meses formando parte de la iniciativa Dharma, una escen y un intercambio de debilidades cambiará las cosas entre Sawyer y Juliet. Situado en el hueco temporal de "LaFleur".


_Dedicado a toda mi maravillosa f-list. Porque no habría encontrado mejores escritoras y personas ni aunque las hubiera buscado a propósito._

Le había extrañado no verla en el comedor a la hora de la cena, justificándolo al principio con la idea de que podía haberse quedado trabajando hasta tarde, porque a una de las furgonetas le había dado por no arrancar sin razón posible aquella tarde. Incluso se quedó un poco más, correando aquel estofado con carne de conejo al que no había hecho más que darle vueltas (los conejos en la isla le recordaban demasiado a Ben, y le causaba una extraña aprensión no saber cómo había muerto este conejo en concreto), pero cuando la sala prácticamente quedó vacía, se levantó de mala gana, dejando la bandeja en el carrito de la basura, como las demás, y regresó a casa a paso lento, tratando de provocar una ocasión para encontrársela.

No es que estuviera preocupado por ella. Al menos, estrictamente no lo estaba. Sólo estaba... bueno, un poco desconcertado,o quizá no era esa la palabra. Podía llamarlo un presentimiento, una sensación de que todo no estaba en su sitio como debería. A través de los días que habían pasado compartiendo casa (aún se preguntaba de quién había sido la idea de mandarlos a los dos al mismo bungalow) había aprendido a descifrar los cambios de humor que ella atravesaba, sus fortalezas y sus debilidades, y quizá esto le daba una perspectiva de que Juliet era más normal y más real de lo que él se había figurado hasta el momento. La convivencia causaba esas cosas. Y la misma convivencia le había mostrado que ocurría algo. Qué pasaba, él no lo sabía. Aunque esperaba descubrirlo pronto, o él también acabaría estallando: dos caras largas en una misma casa eran demasiado.

Subió las escaleras de su porche y abrió la puerta. La luz estaba encendida, así que ella tenía que estar dentro. Pero antes de verla a ella, lo que vio fue aquella horrible garrafa de cartón que contenía el consabido vino Dharma encima de la mesa de centro. Después, un movimiento detrás del respaldo del sofá, probablemente alertado por el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse, le reveló que Juliet estaba allí, con un vaso vacío y sentada en el suelo, como si jugase mal al escondite. Le tranquilizó constatar que los ojos claros de ella aún no estaban especialmente brillantes y que había reaccionado rápido. Al ver que se trataba de él, Juliet se relajó y dejó caer los hombros.

-Ah, eres tú, James.- dijo, antes de volver a su posición anterior.

-Dios, ¿qué pasa?- le respondió él a modo de saludo.- Estás ahí escondida... y no se me ocurre nada tan grave como para merecer una resaca de vino barato.

-No es tan malo.- replicó Juliet, un poco de color aflorando a sus mejillas, sintiéndose descubierta en medio de alguna especie de pecado mortal.

Él suspiró. Claro que no era tan malo. Aquella vez, en la cocina con Kate, lo habían utilizado para hablar y para brindar a modo de firma de un trato. Parecía que hacía tanto tiempo de eso... cuando no hacía tanto, o de hecho, estrictamente no había ocurrido.

-¿Entonces, no lo vas a compartir?- aventuró.

Juliet se limitó a encogerse de hombros, y tras un segundo de indecisión, se puso en pie y regresó de la cocina con otro vaso. Se lo tendió a él y se sentó, esta vez en el sofá, antes de proceder a rellenar el suyo propio. Sin saber qué hacer, él se dejó caer al otro lado. Presagiaba una situación de lo más incómoda, pero en primer lugar, él también vivía allí, y en segundo, ella parecía necesitar compañía desesperadamente. Puso un par de dedos de vino en el vaso y se lo bebió, intentando encontrar una manera de animarla a hablar o al menos de disipar la tensión que llenaba la habitación de una manera casi sólida de tan espesa.

-¿Entonces?- no pudo salir con nada mejor.

Ella hizo girar su vaso entre sus dedos, la mirada perdida en el juego de imágenes que provocaban las aristas de cristal del vaso.

-En realidad, estoy celebrando.

-De donde yo vengo, las celebraciones son más divertidas.- Sawyer ladeó la cabeza, acabando por mirarla desde otro ángulo.

Los ojos de Juliet se volvieron hacia él, con un punto de dulce melancolía condescendiente. Sí, condescendiente. Como una madre mira a su pequeño que no sabe nada de la vida y al que todo le parece tremendamente fácil. Algo herido en su fuero interno, él apartó la mirada y se inclinó hacia la mesa para rellenar su vaso.

-¿Sabes cuánto tiempo hace que estamos aquí?- dijo ella entonces, en un tono suave y sin borrar aquella expresión de su rostro.

-Exactamente, no.- admitió él. Lo último de lo que se había preocupado era de contar los días, últimamente. Hasta el momento, todo había sido un hiatus de la vida real, como unas extrañas vacaciones. Ni siquiera tras el accidente se había preocupado por ello, así que no tenía sentido hacerlo ahora. Ahora, menos que nunca.- ¿Por?

-Seis meses.- una leve sonrisa apareció en los labios de Juliet, y ella desvió la mirada. Dejó el vaso sobre la mesa y se apoyó contra el respaldo, las piernas cruzadas y los pies descalzos sobre el sofá.- Hoy hace seis meses justos. Es una especie de aniversario... por eso celebraba.

Exhaló un suspiro que le sacudió el pecho, que subió y después bajó lentamente bajo la tela de algodón de la camiseta blanca. Sawyer no se atrevió a mirarla más que de reojo. Seis meses. Vaya, seis meses eran un montón de tiempo. Se sentía avergonzado, como si por una extraña razón debiera haberlo sabido, o como si debiera comprender que el motivo de que ella se sintiera mal fuera ese, cuando no terminaba de hacerlo.

-Felicidades, entonces.

Ella soltó una carcajada disimulada, apenas una descarga de aire por la nariz. Sacudió la cabeza y cambió de posición para alcanzar el vaso y servirse de nuevo. Pero justo cuando él iba a hacerlo, él alcanzó el cartón, atrayéndolo hacia sí y sopesándolo, tratando de saber cuánto quedaba de su contenido. Ella le miró sorprendida e indignada, y Sawyer se admiró de la capacidad que tenía de hacerle sentir culpable tantas veces en tan poco tiempo. También le admiró encontrarse intentando averiguar cuánto había bebido, tratando de controlarla. La verdad es que siempre había considerado a Juliet una persona sensata. Quizá de las más sensatas que había conocido nunca. Eso no era propio de ella. Aunque claro. Era lo mismo que había pensado un poco antes: era una persona real. Como todo el mundo, necesitaría emborracharse de vez en cuando.

-No quiero que te saltes una tuerca mañana y acabe conduciendo un trasto sin frenos por la isla.- se justificó, con poco éxito.

-Oh, por el amor de Dios, James.- respondió ella, incrédula y un poco derrotada.

Él no dijo nada. No había defensa posible, pero no soltó el cartón. De hecho, pasó a hacer como si leyera atentamente los ingredientes que figuraban en la parte trasera de la caja, y al poco escuchó otro sonido de desaprobación de Juliet. Sólo cuando la vio hundirse en el sofá de nuevo, resignada, volvió a dejarlo sobre la mesa y a dejarse caer también él. Ahora Juliet miraba al frente, hacia la puerta, con los labios muy apretados, el cabello rubio cayéndole desordenado sobre los hombros y los ojos inmóviles. Cerró el puño con fuerza, conteniendo la tentación de tocarle la piel del brazo, a modo de ánimo o de consuelo.

-El último submarino se fue hace dos días.

Había un rastro inevitable de temblor en su voz que no pudo disimular por mucho que lo intentó. También sus manos temblaban un poco, y todo su cuerpo. Juliet acabó abrazándose a sus rodillas y apoyando la frente en ellas, dejando a Sawyer probablemente en uno de los momentos más incómodos de su vida. No esperaba que se echase a llorar. No esperaba que hubiera llegado a su límite. Ella parecía tan fuerte, tan concienciada de cuál era su deber, que estaba por encima de todo eso. Había seguido la mentira del barco naufragado al pie de la letra, sin cometer un solo error; y cuando les habían ofrecido formar parte de Dharma, también se había hecho cargo, trabajando desde el primer día sin una queja, adaptándose a la vida en la comunidad de una manera impecable. Y ahora esto... Desde luego que él no lo esperaba. Y mucho menos esperaba que ella se volviera, que le encarase mirándole a los ojos, y lanzara aquella pregunta.

-¿No cogeremos el que viene dentro de dos semanas, verdad? ¿Puedo saber cuándo cogeremos alguno?

Él no supo qué responder. Estaba lo de esperar a Locke. Cada vez decía lo mismo, dos semanas más, y esas semanas no llegaban y Locke no aparecía y... nada más. La rutina comenzaba de nuevo y ni siquiera volvía a acordarse de ello hasta que llegaba la fecha de que zarpase el próximo. A su pesar, debía admitir que se había acostumbrado a vivir allí. No era tan malo, después de todo. Tenía un nombre falso, un cargo, una de esas horribles furgonetas, una casa compartida y comedor gratis. Estar allí era extrañamente pacífico. Tal vez no perfecto, pero desde luego no tan terrible como podía haber imaginado.

Dudó entre balbucear un "no lo sé" a modo de contestación y permanecer callado, y finalmente optó por lo segundo.

-John no va a venir, James.

Él siguió sin responder. Al fin y al cabo, ya no era la razón por la que él estaba allí.

-Llevo demasiado tiempo en esta isla.- insistió ella.

Lo sabía. Claro que lo sabía. No era fácil, maldita sea, pero para él tampoco lo había sido al principio. La diferencia era que lo ocurrido en la isla antes de estos seis meses parecía ahora algo muy lejano, un sueño, o algo ocurrido en otro lugar y otro tiempo que ya no tenía importancia.

-No entiendes qué es esto para mí. No entiendes que estoy en una casa como la que ocupaba antes y que tengo la misma sensación de que pasa algo que nadie me cuenta, de que ocurrirá algo y que yo estaré en medio, y que no podré irme antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Quiero volver, ¿sabes, James? Quiero... necesito salir de aquí.

Lo había soltado a borbotones, hasta la pausa final después del "quiero". Él siguió sin responder y Juliet acabó por interrumpirse y volver a su posición anterior, la frente apoyada en las rodillas, el cabello ocultándole el rostro y los brazos cruzados. Respiraba de manera entrecortada, como si se forzase a tranquilizarse, y sólo entonces Sawyer se atrevió a hablar.

-Entonces quieres irte.

La respuesta no llegó inmediatamente. Juliet deshizo el ovillo en que se había convertido y estiró las piernas a la vez que se pasaba las manos por el rostro, y se apartaba los mechones de pelo.

-¿Tú no?

-No tengo nada a lo que volver. Como ninguno de nosotros, por cierto.- esa fue la única respuesta y justificación a la vez.

La mirada de Juliet, fija en él hasta ese momento, se apartó y ella hizo un gran esfuerzo por evitar que los ojos se le humedecieran, por controlar toda aquella maraña de sentimientos que se le venía encima. Dios. Le mataba verla tan desvalida. Él también volvió la vista al frente y un silencio incómodo se tejió entre los dos.

Sin atreverse a mirarla directamente, alargó la mano y la posó sobre el hombro de Juliet, acariciándole la espalda suavemente. Su piel se sentía tibia bajo el algodón de la camiseta, y esperó que el contacto la reconfortara del modo en que las palabras no podían hacerlo. Estuvo así un segundo, pensando en todo y en nada a la vez. Después, sintió que los dedos de ella rozaban los suyos, como tanteándolos, antes de enlazarlos y afianzarse a su mano con fuerza.

No tuvo más remedio que devolver el apretón, manteniéndolo incluso cuando, finalmente, los dos se miraron y una débil sonrisa apareció en los labios de Juliet. Vaya, por fin. Misión cumplida. Sonrió también, lleno de satisfacción personal, y acarició el lateral de la mano de ella con el pulgar. Era increíble como, incluso tras seis meses de trabajo mecánico, las manos de Juliet aún conservaban aquella delicadeza. Manos de cirujana, pensó, y nunca mejor dicho.

-¿Sabes? Quizá esto no sea tan malo después de todo.- Juliet cambió de opinión, quizá a modo de autoconvencimiento, pero mejor era eso que nada.- Tenemos nuestro lugar aquí. Formamos parte de algo... algo que en cierto modo parece tener sentido.- soltó la mano de él y Sawyer se sorprendió echando de menos el contacto.- Es raro... pero me siento más en casa aquí que cuando vivía en este mismo sitio, antes...- se detuvo, como si debiera pensarlo mejor.- O dentro de treinta años, no sé cómo definirlo.

Emitió una breve risa, mirándole a los ojos. Era ella de nuevo, esa expresión suave y pensativa, tratando de ver a través de él. Como si tuviera muchas cosas que decir y finalmente decidiera, siempre, guardarlas en secreto. Turbado, Sawyer inclinó la cabeza, incapaz de soportar la intensidad de aquellos ojos casi transparentes, fijos en él. Recorrió la habitación con la mirada en busca de algo que hacer para romper esa inquietud que acababa de sembrársele dentro y recayó en el viejo tocadiscos que descansaba en la estantería. Se levantó del sofá y se dirigió hacia él.

-Bueno, si se suponía que esto era una celebración, necesitamos un poco de música.- echó un vistazo a los discos polvorientos, pasándolos rápidamente con los dedos. Sinatra, _New York New York. _Por Dios. Elvis Presley, _I can't help falling in love_. Todo, al parecer, canciones ñoñas y nostálgicas. Finalmente dio con uno cuya portada se le hacía conocida. Lo sacó, sacudiéndose los dedos en el pantalón, y miró a Juliet.- ¿Janis Joplin?- ella emitió un breve sonido de asentimiento.- De acuerdo.

Colocó el disco en el plato y luego la aguja en su lugar, antes de conectar el aparato, que sonó con un breve roce antes de que sonaran los primeros acordes de guitarra de _Me and Bobby McGee._ No regresó al asiento. Se inclinó, apoyadas las manos en el mueble, y escuchó la canción, que se había repetido bastantes veces a lo largo de su infancia y su adolescencia, especialmente de niño, de muy niño. _Me and Bobby McGee_ era una canción con un toque levemente alegre y triste a la vez, y recordaba a su madre trajinando por la cocina al ritmo de aquella melodía, mientras él se quedaba sentado a la mesa de la cocina. Era un gran éxito por entonces. O por ahora.

Dejó de escuchar. Dejó de mirar a Juliet, de pensar en ella, y simplemente se preguntó si a miles de kilómetros de allí estaba el niño que él había sido un día, si en este mundo existente e inexistente a la vez un hombre que se hacía llamar Sawyer estaba tirándose a la incauta de turno antes de largarse con todos sus ahorros. En 1974 aún no había ocurrido nada. Era extraño estar en una época que uno ya había vivido y que nada pudiera cambiar, como decía aquel idiota de Faraday, que seguía sumido en su agujero particular, tan poco dispuesto a adaptarse como lo estaba Juliet hacía un momento.

Entonces ella volvió a hablar, y Sawyer levantó la cabeza sobresaltado, como si le hubiera despertado de un sueño muy profundo.

-¿Qué?

-Que si lo has oído. La letra.-repitió ella, consciente de que le había pillado con la cabeza en otro sitio.- Libertad es sólo otra forma de decir nada que perder.- aclaró, en voz baja, y luego esbozó media sonrisa.- Supongo que ahora somos más libres que nunca.

Él no supo qué responder a eso, y Juliet lo sabía, así que se levantó perezosamente y se dispuso a pasar por su lado.

-Buenas noches, James, me voy a la cama.

El tocadiscos se enganchó en un punto rayado del disco y apremiado por la fastidiosa repetición del último fragmento de estrofa, Sawyer apartó la aguja y cuando quiso darse cuenta ella ya estaba abriendo la puerta del dormitorio. No quiso que se fuera. No ahora, cuando había soltado aquella última frase sobre lo que era ser libres. Trató de pensar en alguna manera de abordarla, y sólo consiguió pronunciar su nombre.

-Juliet.

Ella se volvió desde el umbral.

-¿Sí?

-Lo siento.

No sabía bien por qué lo decía. Si se refería a que sentía no poder ayudarla a salir de la isla, o a su estado de ánimo, o al hecho de que ya no les quedase nada que perder.

-No tiene nada que ver contigo.- le disculpó ella.

Sawyer se giró de nuevo. Quitó el disco y se dispuso a meterlo de nuevo en su funda de cartón. Aquella casa seguía transmitiéndose una cierta sensación de provisionalidad, como si debiera dejarlo todo bien en su sitio para que alguien viniera y pudiera usarlo después. Y de cualquier forma, era mucho más fácil concentrarse en el disco que pensar en la desazón que le provocaba pensar que la puerta se cerraría y Juliet y él tendrían que separarse aquella noche.

-James.

Él dejó la funda del disco en su lugar y la miró, apoyada en el marco de la puerta, abrazada a sí misma, el escote de la camiseta dejando ver la piel blanca y delicada de su cuello y su clavícula, los pies descalzos, la melena clara desbordándose sobre sus hombros. Y sobre todo, aquella expresión deseante y temerosa a la vez, muy parecida a la suya.

-¿Quieres venir?

Después, él no recordaría cómo decidió franquear con rapidez los pasos que les separaban, sólo cómo llevó las manos hacia su cintura y ella se abrazó a él, en primer lugar, con una fuerza desoladora, enterrando la cara en su pecho, tomando fuerza, respirando hondo. Y que luego, Juliet levantó la cabeza y entreabrió los labios, anhelante, y sus bocas se encontraron, con un ligero sabor de vino Dharma y de consuelo mutuo. Con fuerza y con delicadeza a la vez, buscando y encontrando, rebelándose y aceptándose, como simple muestra de todos los besos y caricias que tendrían lugar aquella noche.

En el interior de aquella habitación no tenían nada que perder. Solamente podían ganar.


End file.
